Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voice control method, and more particularly, to a voice control method, a mobile terminal device, and a voice control system that use a voice control application.
Description of Related Art
With the advance of technology, the mobile terminal device having a voice system has become ubiquitous. The voice system allows communication between a user and the mobile terminal device through a speech understanding technique. For instance, the user only needs to say a certain request to the mobile terminal device, such as wanting to check the train number, the weather, or wanting to make a call, and the system takes the corresponding action according to the voice signal of the user.
Based on the practicability of the speech understanding technique, many developers have introduced the speech software development kit (SDK) to execute the speech understanding technique, such as achieving the recognition of Chinese characters from speech, performing speech synthesis, and achieving voice reading. Through the SDK, the developer or the user needs to add the performance function or the application to be used to the SDK, and then the SDK can execute the corresponding action according to the voice signal of the user.
Although the user can control the mobile terminal device through the SDK, for the performance function or the application not added to the SDK, the ability of voice interaction with the user is lost. In other words, if the application is not added to the SDK, then the user cannot control the application to execute the corresponding action through voice, thereby causing much inconvenience for the user.
Accordingly, how to improve the drawbacks is a topic for which a solution is urgently needed.